Cornwall Royals
to 1992 |arena = Cornwall Civic Complex |colours = Blue, white and red |name1 = Cornwall Royals |dates1 = 1969–92 |name2 = Newmarket Royals |dates2 = 1992–94 |name3 = Sarnia Sting |dates3 = 1994–present }} The Cornwall Royals were a junior team. They started out in the early 1960's as a local junior B team. They won the Ottawa District title in 1961-62 and 1962-63. The Royals then joined the Ottawa-Hull & District Junior League in 1963. This league became the Central Junior A Hockey League the next year. Cornwall won the league title in 1965-66, 1966-67, and 1967-68. With three league titles under their belt, the Royals looked for new worlds to conquer, They tried to get into the Ontario Hockey Association's junior A league in 1968 but were turned down. Instead they joined the Metropolitan Montreal Junior League. This league became part of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League in 1969. The Royals played in that league from 1969-70 through 1980-81. They won three Memorial Cups in that time, including a very rare back-to-back cups in 1980 & 1981. They transferred to the Ontario Hockey League in 1981 as part of the rationalization of the junior leagues - a team played in its own provincial league. The move was not a financial success. The Royals had depended on a fan base from nearby areas of Quebec that had left the team when it switched leagues. They were moved to Newmarket in 1992. Coaches Orval Tessier guided the Cornwall Royals to the Memorial Cup championship in 1972. Doug Carpenter coached the 1980 Royals, and Bob Kilger in 1981. Marc Crawford was a former Cornwall Royals player who come back to coach. He would win the Stanley Cup coaching the Colorado Avalanche. He also coached the Vancouver Canucks and the Los Angeles Kings, and is currently the head coach of the Dallas Stars. ;List of Coaches (Multiple years in parentheses) *1981–82 Bob Kilger *1982–83 *multiple coaches *1983–84 Melina Perez *1984–85 Mickie James *1985–86 Tony Zappia *1986–89 Orval Tessier (3) *1989–91 Marc Crawford (2) *1991–92 John Lovell *''1982–83 coaches Bob Kilger, Bill Murphy, Gord Woods, Jocelyn Guevremont'' Players The Cornwall Royals graduated 55 players to the National Hockey League. From these alumni, 31 played for the Royals in the QMJHL, and 29 played for the Royals in the OHL, and 5 played for the Royals in both leagues. CHL awards CHL Player of the Year *''1980–1981'' Dale Hawerchuk CHL Defenceman of the Year *''1989–1990'' John Slaney CHL Scholastic Player of the Year *''1991–1992'' Nathan LaFayette QMJHL awards Michel Brière Commemorative Trophy (Most Valuable Player) *''1973–74'' Gary MacGregor *''1974–75'' Mario Viens *''1980–81'' Dale Hawerchuk Guy Lafleur Trophy (Playoffs MVP) *''1979–80'' Dale Hawerchuk Jean Béliveau Trophy (Top Scorer) *''1980–81'' Dale Hawerchuk Instructors Trophy (Rookie of the Year) *''1970–71'' Bob Murphy *''1971–72'' Bob Murray *''1979–80'' Dale Hawerchuk Emile Bouchard Trophy (Defenseman of the Year) *''1980–81'' Fred Boimistruck Jacques Plante Commemorative Trophy (Best Goals Against Average) *''1971–72'' Richard Brodeur *''1975–76'' Tim Bernhardt *''1976–77'' Tim Bernhardt *''1977–78'' Tim Bernhardt Mike Bossy Trophy (Best Professional Prospect) *''1980–81'' Dale Hawerchuk Frank J. Selke Commemorative Trophy (Most Sportsmanlike Player) *''1971–72'' Gerry Teeple *''1973–74'' Gary MacGregor OHL awards Red Tilson Trophy OHL Most valuable player. *''1982–1983'' Doug Gilmour *''1985–1986'' Ray Sheppard Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy OHL Top Point Scorer. *''1982–1983'' Doug Gilmour *''1985–1986'' Ray Sheppard Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy OHL Top Scoring Right Winger. *''1982–1983'' Ian MacInnis *''1985–1986'' Ray Sheppard *''1989–1990'' Owen Nolan Max Kaminsky Trophy Most Outstanding Defenceman. *''1989–1990'' John Slaney OHL Goaltender of the Year Voted best goaltender in the OHL. *''1987–1988'' Rick Tabaracci Emms Family Award Rookie of the year. *''1988–1989'' Owen Nolan Bobby Smith Trophy Scholastic player of the year. *''1990–1991'' Nathan LaFayette *''1991–1992'' Nathan LaFayette Hockey Hall of Fame members Two alumni of the Cornwall Royals have been enshrined in the Hockey Hall of Fame. The first was New York Islanders goalie Billy Smith. Smith was the inaugural goalie for the Royals in the QMJHL during the 1969–70 season. After this season he was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings. Dale Hawerchuk is the second inductee. He led the Royals to two Memorial Cup championships in 1980 and 1981. He was drafted first overall by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft NHL alumni :QMJHL (1969–1981) *Jeff Allan *Dave Allison *Scott Arniel *Fred Arthur *Reid Bailey *Tim Bernhardt *Fred Boimistruck *Richard Brodeur *Eric Calder *Alain Chevrier *Bob Crawford *Lou Crawford *Marc Crawford *Dan Daoust *Jeff Eatough *Dan Frawley *Danny Geoffrion *Doug Gilmour *'Dale Hawerchuk' *Blair MacDonald *John Markell *Corrado Micalef *Bob Murray *Graeme Nicolson *Rick Paterson *Ron Scott *Al Sims *'Billy Smith' *Ron Smith *John Wensink *Rod Willard :OHL (1981–1992) *Scott Arniel *Bobby Babcock *Eric Calder *Jason Cirone *Larry Courville *Craig Duncanson *Jeff Eatough *Dan Frawley *Doug Gilmour *Jim Kyte *Nathan LaFayette *Alan Letang *Guy Leveque *Steve Maltais *Owen Nolan *Mike Prokopec *Rob Ray *Joe Reekie *Ken Sabourin *Mathieu Schneider *Ray Sheppard *John Slaney *Mike Stapleton *Jeremy Stevenson *Rick Tabaracci *Tom Thornbury *Mike Tomlak *Ryan Vandenbussche *Michael Ware Season-by-Season Results *1961-62 Won Ottawa District Junior B Title & Lost Ottawa District Junior Final *1962-63 Won Ottawa District Junior B Title & Lost Ottawa District Junior Final 'Central Junior A Hockey League (1963-68)' 'Metropolitan Montreal Junior League (1968-69)' 'Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (1969-81)' 'Ontario Hockey League (1981-92)' Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League team Category:Ontario Hockey League team Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Ottawa District Junior Hockey Category:Established in 1961 Category:Disestablished in 1992